Asgeir Hallbjorn
Family The Hallbjorn’s are a long line of respected Heartseekers. Both men and women of the family have lead, and been part of, deep searches into the dark reaches of fallen Gûndre halls. Many generations have passed since the first Hallbjorn was ordered into the deeps in the name of the Gûndre. They have been assigned to various towns and halls as needed and tend to travel at the behest of the prefect of the given town they are in. Asgeir’s Birth Asgeir was born on the same night that a band of dark travelers appeared in the village of Clayton. Strange happenings occurred on the day of his birth that his parents never spoke of (at least to him). Upon delivery, Asgeir bore a dark lined star on his collar which appeared unnatural. Again, his parents never spoke of what it was, nor did they know fully. They suspected that it was part of the dark force that followed the group of travelers out of the village upon their departure. Asgeir’s Early life (birth - 29) A normal Gûndre life. Loving, hardworking, and very dedicated parents. And equally as devoted grandparents. Family life and devotion to helping the Gûndre people as a whole lead Asgeir to dream about adventuring alongside his father (Uryn) and grandfather (Ault) as they dove deep into lost Naga filled halls. His job was to mind the home, in accordance with his mother (Jula) of the Hallbjorns which sat right next to the cave opening of which they were assigned in the past generation. The town of Clayton was not something Asgeir longed for - so he spent most of the day tending the fire, learning combat techniques from his grandfather, or helping to support the party below by providing goods, water, light. Very rarely was he invited deep into the cave, but he spent most of his life in and around the cave. He, very rarely, saw any other races but Humans and other Gûndre growing up. Asgeir now - (30 on) The day came that his parents lied to him, knowing some whisperings of the ill fate that fell upon beings which bore such symbols on their bodies. They gave him money and told him “To be a heartseeker for our people, you must first learn to be a true defender of tradition, the Gûndre people, and a true believer in the power given to us by Sûldin. When you have proven yourself, come and re-join the family in bringing peace to the dead, and honor to your family.” He took the small amount of money he was given and set out with a heart filled with the hope of becoming the greatest heartseeker in his family’s history. His parents knew, and hid it from him, his possible fate of never returning home. If/when he comes home to visit, they are short with him and speed him along his way. His axe was one that his grandfather handed down to him. His shield one that his grandfather instructed him on making. His grandfather instructed him to be prepared, cautious, and more importantly, a Gûndre that believed that there is good in people and things. With the love he gained from his relationship with with grandfather, his departing of Clayton was hard, yet a hopeful and joyous occasion. Category:Characters